


hit me like a hook of the right

by leonhardts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhardts/pseuds/leonhardts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Tanaka has a <em>thing </em>for how small his boyfriend is in comparison to himself. Tanaka just really enjoys the feeling of being able to easily lift Nishinoya up against walls and hold him there, with his ankles hooked behind the small of his back and his hands on his shoulders while they--</p>
<p>Okay, maybe it's slightly <em>A Thing</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me like a hook of the right

**Author's Note:**

> ridiculous established relationship clothes sharing ficlet/thing bc this ship deserves more attention (and all the ridiculous overwrought sap it can afford.)

It's not that Tanaka has a  _thing_ for how small his boyfriend is in comparison to himself. To put it simply, Tanaka just really enjoys the feeling of being able to completely wrap Noya up in his arms, to pick him up in moments of pure adrenaline and happiness on the court, to easily lift him up against walls and hold him there, with his ankles hooked behind the small of his back and his hands on his shoulders while they--

Okay, maybe it's slightly  _A Thing_.

But it's not so much of a thing that Tanaka could've seen this current-- predicament-- coming. Nishinoya has never been shy, not for one second of his entire life, but even still right now there is a tiny, faint blush at the top of his cheeks, dusting the bridge of his nose, as he stands in front of his very-obviously staring boyfriend.

"What?" he asks finally, with all of his usual bravado only half-covering the concerned tone of his voice.

"I--" Tanaka swallows audibly, and forces his gaze back up from his boyfriend's bare legs. "You just--" another quick gulp and he's focusing back on Noya's eyes (he  _has to_ because the other guys are just around the corner and might come looking for them at any moment and he doesn't want them to find him like  _this_ ).

"Nothing," he finally chokes out, and quickly turns back to his own locker,  blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down. Nishinoya looks at him for a minute more, sort of frozen in place by his boyfriend's sudden distress. 

He hadn't even  _meant_ to put on Tanaka's jacket, really. It just happened to be thrown over his locker door from when Tanaka shed it earlier and he didn't really feel like looking for his own, and yeah, okay, maybe he should have put on his jeans first, but. He hadn't expected Tanaka to make a noise like he'd swallowed his own tongue when he turned around and asked if he knew where his left shoe had gone.

"Okay," he deadpans, staring at Tanaka's hunched-over back with a slight downturn to his mouth. He wonders if he should just take it off quickly, pretend it never happened. If it really embarrasses Tanaka to see him in his own clothes _that much..._

It's on that thought that he pulls up and buttons his jeans again. He turns back to face Tanaka, who is looking at him with a somewhat sorrowful expression-- and it suddenly _clicks_.

Tanaka isn't  _embarrassed_  by it, he's--

Tanaka feels like his face might burst into flames as he watches Noya get dressed out of the corner of his eye.  _Leave them off,_  some traitorous part of his brain inputs as Noya finishes redressing himself. He hurriedly closes his own locker, turning back to Noya and looking pointedly at his  _face_.

When their gazes meet again Noya looks slightly hurt, maybe a bit confused, but before Tanaka can open his big, stupid mouth again, Nishinoya is making a tiny ' _oh_ ' noise and then he's suddenly  _shoving Tanaka up against the lockers_  and he can sort of _feel_ the way the sleeves of the jacket are all bunched up and still hanging a bit over Noya's wrists and he makes another small, distraught noise because Nishinoya must _realize_ and he must be  _more than okay with it_ and this is all very _\--_

"Oi, would you two hurry it up already?"

Daichi's voice makes both Nishinoya and Tanaka flinch apart instinctively, making Tanaka bang his elbow into the lockers and Noya almost trip backwards over the bench behind him. Tanaka barely reaches out to catch the collar of his shirt in time to save him from completely falling over.

They stay in that barely-balanced tableau for a minute longer, before realizing the ridiculousness of the entire situation and nearly both falling over again, laughing. They both hear Sugawara sigh and Daichi make a tiny growled threat that if they could just  _stop goofing around every two seconds..._

They manage to pick themselves back up before their captain and vice captain round the corner, looking impatient and resigned, respectively.

"Sorry, Daichi," they both mumble together, still exchanging snickers and knowing glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Daichi only sighs and gestures for them to follow.

They're almost at Sakanoshita when Nishinoya reaches up and tugs on Tanaka's collar, pulling him down so he can hear him when he murmurs, "We're finishing _that_ up later, tonight, at yours," brash and brazen as ever, before grabbing Tanaka's hand and pulling him into the store excitedly, after everyone else.

Tanaka follows obediently, swallowing hard, and worries, not for the first time, if Yuu might one day be the death of him.


End file.
